Starstruck 2:A New Star
by Lumos Glow
Summary: His relationship with Jessica got over,he feels surpassed by the new young star that besides being more talented than him,is also making major sucess. Christopher feels outdated and decide to abandon his singer carrer. Meanwhile,in a small town,a girl and her family wants to move to New York. The same city where the new superstar boy is going to make his next concert.
1. Chapter 1

**[** **Music Plays]**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **Yeah**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **Yeah**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **Yeah**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **Every girl, every boy**

 **They got your posters on the walls (yeah)**

 **Photographs, autographs**

 **The minute you step out the door**

 **You will need the applause (yeah)**

 **Papparazzis**

 **Hiding in the bushes**

 **Trying to make a dollar (dollar)**

 **Wanna be you**

 **When they see you**

 **They scream out loud**

 **Starstruck**

 **Camera flashes**

 **Cover magazines (oh oh, oh oh)**

 **Starstruck**

 **Designer sunglasses**

 **Live the dream as a teen**

 **All the fancy cars**

 **Hollywood Boulevard**

 **Hear the crowd calling your name**

 **Yeah**

 **Starstruck (But then again)**

 **Starstruck**

 **Oh Yeah!**

-SOMEONE PLEASE TURN IT OFF THIS OLD SHIT!

Says Kyle Massey. The new talented singer in the record company. A white,blond,blue-eyed attractive young boy. He wears sunglasses and a black leather jacket.

The guys who were recording his song accidently pushed the wrong button and let it play the old sucess of the one of the legends who had passed in that company:Christopher Wild.

-Sorry Kyle.-Apologize one of them

-Do what...just play my song.-Kyle

-Playing.-And the dude pressed the button

Kyle started to sing:

 **[Music plays]**

 **Plug in the mic, open the curtains**

 **Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing**

 **The feeling ignites, I'm in control**

 **The crowds in the palm of my hands**

 **All my fans stand, what is the truth?**

 **What's an illusion?**

 **You're searching for proof**

 **But are you certain?**

 **Whatever you see is what you get**

 **If words paint a picture then**

 **I betcha I can getcha yet**

 **I'll make you believe in me**

 **I can be what you want me to be**

 **Tonight is the night**

 **Where I make you see**

 **That I can be anything**

 **Anything, anything**

 **I'll make you believe in me**

 **I can be what you want me to be**

 **Tonight is the night**

 **Where I make you see**

 **That I can be anything**

 **Anything, anything**

 **I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed**

 **I'm paying my dues, playing the role**

 **I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow**

 **I've got the whole world nodding "yes"**

 **Like some bobble heads**

 **I'll break a sweat, if you wanna**

 **Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em**

 **The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched**

 **I swear there's no doubt I'm legit**

 **I'm no counterfeit**

 **I'll make you believe in me**

 **I can be what you want me to be**

 **Tonight is the night**

 **Where I make you see**

 **That I can be anything**

 **Anything, anything**

 **I'll make you believe in me**

 **I can be what you want me to be**

 **Tonight is the night**

 **Where I make you see**

 **That I can be anything**

 **Anything, anything**

 **[Music stops]**

-Alright kyle. That was good. Now wanna take a break?-Says one of the dudes

-EXCUSE ME?!

-I ask if you wanna take a break.

-DID I SAID I WANTED TO TAKE A BREAK?!ARE YOU STUPID?!

-No...

-THEN LET'S KEEP GOING!

-Alright.-says with a bit of anger

He played the song again.

Then Kyle started to sing again.

The true is that he was already tired of Kyle condescence. Everybody was. But do what?They had to work with him.

Meanwhile,in the Wild Mansion, Christopher Wild was sitting in a chair next to his pool discussing with someone on the cellphone:

-Alright,I'm sorry!

-I said I'm sorry!

-Will you forgive me?

-Ah no?Great.

He turn off his cellphone.

His friend stuby approach him:

-Are you okay man?

-Yes.

-You look sad.

-Argh...-He rubs his both hands in his head grabing his hair-she break up with me dude.

-Who?Jessica?

-Yeah. She dump me.

-Really?Why?

-Well,let's see:She said that i'm imature, selfish,arrogant,ignorant,self-centered,spoiled,superficial,futile,only care about myself,brat,flirt with other girls,womanizer,cheater and that I am just another selfish stupid spoiled celebrity who only cares about myself and think myself the center of the universe.

-Wow...-Stub was shocked-She was pretty tough with you right bro?-He laughs

-You have no idea.

-What you did for her to be so angry with you?

-Ah...It's a long story.

-Tell me.

-Alright. There was a girl celebrity who a few days ago invited me to dinner with her.

-Who?

-Selena gomez.

-WOW!

-I know right?-He smiled

-And Jessica got mad with that?

-MAD?!SHE ALMOST KILL ME!

-What happened?

-She caught us dinner together in a fancy restaurant in Malibu. Her sister and her where in there shopping. In my defense,i thought it was a professional meeting,that she was going to offer me something,like a duet,but then in the middle of the dinner she said that i was gorgeous then tried to kiss me. Jessica caught us almost kissing then runned away crying. Her sister and i runned after her.

-Then what happened next?

-I tried to speak with her,she cried,screamed that I was a cheater selfish asshole then slaps me a lot. Then told me she never wanted to see me again. Then she cried for a week in her bed. She did not answer none of my calls,her family told me that she never want to talk to me again. That I really hurt her.

Stub was shocked:

-ALL of that just because of an almost kiss?

-No...i actually kissed her.

-Ohh...But still was just a kiss.

-No. She is also angry with me in the general.

-What do you mean?

-Argh...she dies of jealous of my fans. EVEN THOUGHT I TOLD HER A MILLION TIMES THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!That SHE is my girlfriend!And that she is the only one for me. BUT SHE DOES NOT BELIEVE ME!NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIMES I SAID THAT!ARGH!

-But why she is jealous of your fans?

-She says that i always flirt with them. That i "enjoy" their attention and their gifts. That i am a cheater and a womanizer.

-Wow,that's pretty tough. I'm sorry man.-He put his hand on Christopher shoulder.-But you tried to convince her to change her mind?

-Yes. A million times. Nothing that i do will ever make her change her mind. We're over.

-Aww,in that case,there's only one thing to do...

Christopher look at him:

-What?

Stub smiled.

-GUYS NIGHT OUT!

Christopher smiled.

-C'mon,let's go get some pizza then a movie. I'll pay.-Stub

-Thanks man.-He said getting up the chair

-No problem,you're my bro. And you're sad.

In a small town on Texas,in a house,a teenage girl woke up.

And as usual,she stretch herself and yawn. Then smiled and rubbed her eyes.

Her yawn sounded like a little kitten mew.

She is very sweet and cute. The little princess of the house. Loved by her father and brother so much that they would scratch the eyeballs of any boy if he dare to cross her way.

She is very beautiful,have an angelical cute face,brown eyes,and curly brown hair.

She got up,change her clothes and got down the stairs to take the breakfast.

In the tabble,was her father,mother and older brother. Her father reads the news paper while drinking coffe.

-Good morning dad!-She says sitting in the chair

-Good morning sweetie!-He answers then drink cofee again

-Good morning mom.

-Morning sweetie.-She is doing pancakes

-Good morning Chris.-She says to her brother

But he doesn't answer. He just eats the pancake.

-Chris,your sister said good morning.-Her dad

He still says anything.

The mother try then:

-Sweetheart,your sister...

-CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!-He screams loud

The three get scared. Everybody stays silent for a few seconds.

After those seconds,he puts the fork away and apologize:

-I'm sorry.-Supports his face on his hand

-It's allright son. It's not your fault.-Dad

-Dad,are you gonna take me to the school?-Daughter

-Sure sweetie. But after the school,we wanna talk to you.

-Talk to me about what?

-You'll see.-Her mother said

Note:Her brother and christopher wilde are NOT the same person. It's just the same name. Sorry for the preview mistakes,i didn't knew how to use it the site yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In the record company in the next day,there it was Kyle recording again.

And as usual,he was being mean and rude to everyone. Always screaming when he doesn't get what he wants. Which makes very difficult for anyone to work with him. Which makes very difficult for anyone to DEAL with him. Because of his hot temper.

There he was singing again,another one of his hits:

 **When I feel all alone**

 **And nobody knows**

 **Still got a smile for a while**

 **I cant let it show**

 **Dry my tears, have no fears**

 **And when im backstage feeling down**

 **And the lights come on**

 **No time to worry**

 **Gotta Hurry, Gotta sing my song**

 **Gotta shake it off, and Strike a pose**

 **Snap my fingers just like that**

 **Don't get what I want and thats a fact**

 **Snap my fingers just like that**

 **Don't get what I want, just cus I want it**

 **Im super cool, super hot**

 **Livin like a rockstar**

 **You think I'm super**

 **You think I'm super**

 **On the cover of your magazine**

 **Where ever i go they make a scene**

 **Im super super, I'm super duper**

 **So you wanna be just like**

 **So you wanna be just like**

 **Thinking you wanna be just like me**

 **Everybodys watching me**

 **It's never as easy as it seems**

 **To be Super Super,to be a super superstar**

 **When I walk in the room**

 **Everybody stops**

 **Cameras Flashing,People Fighting**

 **For the best shot**

 **They like my hair, clothes I wear**

 **Everybody wants to know what im doing next**

 **Sometimes I wish I could stay home**

 **Just be by myself**

 **I wanna be, walking free**

 **cant you see**

 **Snap my fingers just like that**

 **Dont get what I want and thats a fact**

 **Snap my fingers just like that**

 **Dont get what I want, just cus I want it.**

A song full of narcisism,obviously.

-Hey,i'm thristy. Can someone give me a water?-Kyle stoped singing

-Sure. What kind of water?-One of the guys recording his songs asked

-Icy.

The dude got up and go got his water.

Then he entered the record room and gave him the bottle.

-Thanks.

But in the second Kyle drinks the water,he makes a weird face then spits everything.

-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!-Kyle choked and cough

He looks confused to the bottle.

The guy who gave him the water runs imediatly into the room.

-What's wrong with the water Kyle?

-YOU'RE KIDDING ME?THAT'S THE WORSE SHIT I EVER DRINKED IN MY LIFE! WHAT THE HELL YOU GAVE ME?!

The guy feels insulted. But even so,he took the bottle off his hands and examinated the label.

-Ohh...

He imeadiatly reconized his mistake.

-This water is sparkling. I'm sorry. I gave you the wrong water.

-YEAH!YOU GAVE ME!WHY?ARE YOU AN IDIOT?THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?DID I SAID I WANTED SPARKLING?ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

Deep down,he wishes that Kyle died. What a jerk.

-GO GET MY WATER IDIOT!

The guy got really mad. He wished so bad he could answer,but his boss says that no one can mess with Kyle because he made the record company gains tons of profit in just a few months. No celebrity made the company make so much money in years.

The reason it wasn't because Kyle was excepcionally talented. His talent was just in an average like every other singer.

It wasn't because he was particularly attractive. He was gorgeous yes,even more than christopher,but many singers are.

It was because of his presence on stage. Kyle was super charismatic, sexy,extroverted,narcisist,charming,arrogant. He could completly energize the stage with his pure rock star energy. It looks like he was born with the spirit of a rock star. That look pretty evident on stage.

To complete,he had the fame of a bad boy. And everybody knows that girls absolutly love bad boys.

Because of this,his fangirls were absolute histerical and crazy about him. Nobody could even hear his name that girls already start to scream crazily. He provokes an "effect"on girls.

Yeah,to summed up,Kyle was happy, sucessful,rich,handsome,had millions of fans,make a huge sucess with girls, but...he wasn't exacly a good person. At all.

For those who work with him,there wasn't a more selfish,narcisist, spoiled,arrogant prick in the world.

After seeing Kyle spat the water and screamed with the poor guy who imeadiatly gave him the right water, Christopher and Stuby were both shocked.

-Okay,i can't believe that this douchbag is your relative.-Stuby

-Me neither.-Christopher

-How can you tolerate him?

-Fortunaly,i don't have to anymore. But i had to tolerate him a LOT when we were kids. Trust me,he was already worse.

-HOW CAN SOMEONE BE WORSE THAN THAT?!

-Once he lied to my mom saying that i put his head on the washing machine,so i got two weeks grounded and my mom beat me.

Stuby looks shocked at him.

-Why he did that?

-Because i didn't let he play with my videogames.

-What a spoiled brat!

-Totally.

He and Stuby were there because christopher wanted to record a song.

But just when they were about to leave to talk to the record owner,who they least want to talk to sees them.

Kyle grins and opens the door.

-Well,well,well...look who's here.

"Oh no!"Christopher thinks

-Hello Kyle. How long?-Christopher try to be polite

-What are you doing here loser?Aren't you already old?Outdated?-Kyle drinks up a water bottle with no sparkling,grining

Christopher imediatly looses him temper and tries to jump in his neck. But Stuby holds him.

-HOW DARE YOU?I'M NOT OLD!NEITHER OUTDATED!I'M STILL A HUGE SINGER!

-No you're not. I'm the big star now. Everybody already had forgotten you.

-JUST AS SOON THEY WILL FORGET YOU TOO!

Kyle laughs.

-That's never gonna happen. I have something that you and other celebrities don't have.

-Like what?

Kyle put his sunglasses on his eyes in an attempt to look cool:

-Presence of stage.

Then he left.

Christopher shut his mouth. He didn't knew what to say. That was truth.

Stuby tried to making him feel better:

-Hey,don't worry about him. He's an idiot.

-Yeah i know.

-So you don't had to worry about what he says.

-I know that. You wanna know something?Jessica once said something very interesting.

-What?

-That fame is like a lighthouse.

-What's that mean?

-That fame,just like the light,sometimes iluminate you,sometimes iluminate another one. It's fleeting. Doesn't last for much long. It's nothing. Therefore,Kyle is a fool. Because one day he will be forgotten,just like every celebrity.

-Oh c'mon man!Don't come with me with that!Kyle is ALREADY a fool just for being himself!

They both laughed.

-Hey,Jessie is really wise for saying that.-Stub

-I know.

-DAMN IT!Now i missed her!You HAD to screw things up!

-I'm sorry bro.

-It's okay dude.

-You wanna know what?I think i will make a trip to try to get her out of my mind.

-A trip?To where?

-To Tibet.

-Why?

-When we were dating,Jessica taught me the real meaning of life. And it's not fame,or money,or fortune, or any of these materialistic stuff.

-Then what is it?

-She said that true happiness,inner peace and love,none of that comes from any material stuff.

-Then comes from what?

-From the inside. The truth is that money can't really buy happiness, because happiness is abstract and money is concrete,therefore money for being just a materialistic thing can not buy anything abstract.

-Wow!Jessie is master yoda or what?

They both laughed again.

-Now talking really serious man... i'm thinking about quiting my career.-Christopher

Stuby stop laugh.

-WAIT WHAT?

-Ah,Jessica is right. Fame and fortune are nothing. So i think i wanna do something different with my life.

-BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVE MUSIC!

-I do love music,but there are things more important than that right now. And I already achieve most of my dreams about music.

-BUT YOU WILL JUST QUIT YOUR CAREER FOREVER?!

-Of course not. It's just for a time. After I come back. I just wanna by now go out in search for an inner spiritual journey.

-Wow...you so sound like master yoda.

He laughs.

-You can laugh bro. But i'm talking seriously.

After saying this,he left.

Stub had to say to the record owner that christopher wanted to give it a time.

In Texas,that girl had comeback from school. She opens the door:

-Hello mom,dad!What you guys wanted to talk to me?

-Right here,sweetie.-Her mom says from the living room

She found her parents sitting on the couch.

-What did you guys wanted to talk to me?-Daughter

-Sweetie,we need to discuss about your brother...-Father


	3. Chapter 3

-What about him?-Daughter

Her parents look seriously to her.

-You know that your brother has problems don't you?-Father

-Yes I know.-Daughter

-This is why your father and i were thinking about to move to New York.-Mom

-New York?Why?

-There lives your grandparents and some of your uncles. We were thinking in living next to them.-Dad

-Why?

-You brother is too difficult to take care,we need help.-Mom

-Ohh...i understand.

Of course she understood. Her brother had huge problems. He had squizophrenia. A mental illness that a person has deliriums and psicotic episodes. Sometimes he could get a little bit agressive,raise his voice and just get plane insane. But with the right medication he could get back to normal. But a person with this doesn't have counscious of what does,like a child. And her parents and her were already tired of this. Take care of just one person with this is as difficult as babysit one hundred of angry crazy babies. So they NEED help to take care of him.

-So...when we're going?

Of course she did not wanted to leave,she love that city more than anything and loves her friends. But she doesn't have a choice. Her parents and her needed help.

-Tomorrow. A truck will come in here pick up our stuff and take it to new york.-Mom

-Allright.

-Sweetie please, go pack your stuff. Your mom will give you suitcases.-Dad

-Okay.-She climb the stairs

In her room,she throw herself in her bad and cried on her pillow.

She knew it was necessary,but she would miss her friends.

The next day,she said goodbye to all of her friends. Since they were a very faithful family of christians,most of her friends she meet on church. All the people in the church knew about the problem with her brother,so they promise to pray for all the family.

-Goodbye everyone!-Says her in tears

-Goodbye Lyanna!-Says all of them with tears too

In that same day,in Kyle's mansion,he was preparing himself to receive important people in his house.

He was going to meet important bussiness partners from Japan. They took a flight from Japan to LA just to visit him. So Kyle HAD to give a good impression.

A classical music was playing in the background.

He was now passing spray in his hair. He like to keep his hair all up and spiky. Then he put up a colone. Finallyze with a comb in his hair. He was looking good.

-I am the coolest,hottest superstar ever.-Then put up his sunglasses and fixed the collar of his leather jacket.

The doorbell rings.

Kyle opened the door.

-Konbawa,Kyle-san.-The two japanese men curve themselves for him to show reverence

-Ahn?What does that mean?-Ask him clueless

-Means good evening mister Kyle.-Says one of them polite

-Ah,good evening for you too.-He curve himself too because they did the same

-Can we get in?-Says the other

-Sure. Get in.-He opened the door

The two men get in.

-You guys can sit here.-Lead them to his couch

They sit.

-Arigato.-One of them says

-What is that...-Kyle was already going to ask

-Means thank you.-The other answer

-Oh.-Kyle

-Don't worry,now we will only talk to you in english,if it makes you feel more confortable.

-Ah,definily makes me feel more confortable!-Says him relieved

-Good. We here to discuss bussiness or not?

-Sure!

-Well,-one of them picks up a suitcase that they brought with them,opens and takes a paper out. It was a contract.-We know that you are in the moment one of the biggest celebrities here in America right?

-Yes I am!

-And we wanna make a contract with you.-Gives him the contract

Kyle picks up the contract and reads.

-Uhum...alright.-Kyle

The contract says that Kyle will be the spokesman of the product that this japanese company wants to release in Japan in a few months. They think that the product will sell more if they hired an american celebrity to launch the product. And Kyle had a lot of fans in Japan.

-You see Kyle,there's a lot of japanese teens that are your fans.

-That's cool.

-So this is why we want you to be the spokesman of our campaigh. People will obviously buy more our product if you use it too.

-That seems logic.

-But you see...-He stop talking and made a serious face

-What?-Kyle didn't understand

The other one takes out another thing from the suitcase and give it to his partner.

He showed to Kyle.

It was a magazine. In the cover was Kyle fighting with a guy in a club. He had that fight last week. He was drunk. So was the other guy.

The headline was:"Superstar but bad boy. The hollywood it boy gets in another fight again."

Kyle pressed his lips together. He was a bit ashamed:

-Ohh...that...It was just a fight i had last week.

-You see Kyle,that's the problem.

-What do you mean?

-Our company heard it about it your bad boy fame. And they don't like that.

-WHY NOT?!-He was surprise

The two men got a bit scare of his scream.

Kyle realize this:

-Oh,why not?-Low his tone voice

-Because we japanese we are very rigid and polite. We don't like that kind of stuff.

Kyle laughs. He wasn't take it seriously.

-Why?-Says still laughing

-Kyle,we know about your bad boy fame and everything. That can be a good thing here in America,but in Japan we don't like that kind of stuff. We are very polite people you know?

-That's why we want you to restrain your bad boy habits a little bit while you're working with us.

Kyle almost explode of laughing. The idea of having to change his behaviour just to please them was ridiculous.

But the two men,ofended by his laughs says to him seriously:

-Listen Kyle,the workers in our company already heard of your condescence. And they don't wanna work with you. So unless you change,at least while you work with us,then we don't have any interest in working with you. Right Takashi-san?

-Hai,Nakamura-san.

Kyle stoped laughing. He was shocked.

The two men were very serious.

-So,you will work with us or not?-Nakamura

Kyle was deciding. He wanted the opportunity,but he also didn't wanted to change himself just to please them.

After a few seconds,he answer:

-I guess I need to think.

-Alright,when you decide,you call us.-Takashi

-I'll call you guys when i get to New York for my concert.

-Got it.-Nakamura.


	4. Chapter 4

In the plane,in his flight to New York, Kyle thought about it his offer. It was a great opportunity,that he did not wanted to wasted. He thought about it and decide it that it wasn't a big sacrifice. He just have to behave for a few weeks. What's the difficult in doing that?

He then picks up the phone and talks to his bussiness partners.

He said he accept it. And of course,he promise to behave.

The japanese said that to prove that he was taking the contract seriously, they did not want any news from him from two days. No scene with the paparazzi,no fight,nothing. They said if it was possible,for him after the concert stays in the hotel and don't go out.

Kyle was angry. For him,that was a big sacrifice. But he couldn't get back now. He already had accept it the offer.

When Lyanna and her family get to their relatives house,her grandparents were so happy to see them. Their uncles and aunties too.

-Gradma!Grampa!-She hugs them

-Oh Lyanna!How long has been?-Granma

-You grow up in a beautiful young lady.-Grandpa

-Thanks gramdpa.

Lyanna,Chris and the mom also hug a few uncles and aunties.

-Hey mom!Hey dad!-Says the father

-Oh!How is our little boy?-Gramdma

They hug.

-So,how is Chris?-Gramdma asks concerned

-Oh...he is taking the medication.

-I see. You know,i had pray a lot for all of you.

-I know mother,i had praying a lot for you too...-He chokes a little,was about to cry

-What's the problem son?

He cries then dries his tears with his fingers.

-The situation in our house is not cool.

-Yeah i know. Come here with me sweetie.-She hugs him

-Damn it!Now i'm crying like a fag. But this situation...

-Nah,stops. Men have feelings too.

-But dad says that men don't cry!

-Don't listen to your father. He's an idiot sometimes.

-O-okay.-He was really sad about this situation with his son and didn't know what to do

The whole family didn't know what to do. They wished so bad he just could be normal.

During dinner,Chris,without saying anything,left the tabble, sat on the couch and turn on the TV.

Everybody already knew about his problem. But it was rude anyway.

-Chris sweetheart,come and have dinner with us.-Gradma

-Sorry,i don't want to.-Chris

-But sweetheart...

-Mom!-Her son made a look to her meaning:"Leave him alone."

She nods,understanding.

Chris was changing the channels looking for something to watch,when he accidently hits a channel where there is Kyle singing his current sucess:Superstar.

-Hey sister is that singer that you like.-Chris

-Ohh...i don't like him.-Lyanna

Lyanna of course already heard about him. He was one of the biggest stars of the country of the moment. But she didn't care much. He wasn't her type. She doesn't like bad boys.

-Isn't that singer?The one with problems?-Mom

-Yes.-Lyanna

-What's wrong with that boy?He has everything!-Dad

-Except for clue.-Lyanna got up and pick up her plate

-Mom,wanna help with dishes?-Lyanna

-Yes. That would be nice.

Chris was watching a commercial on the TV annuncing kyle's concert tonight. He then screams:

-MOM,DAD CAN WE GO?!

Everybody got surprised.

-Why you wanna go sweetie?-Mom

-Ah,it looks cool.-Chris

-We don't have money for that. So forget it chris.-Lyanna

-Aww...wish we could go. I always wanted to go to a concert.-Chris

-Sorry son.-Dad

Chris turn it off the TV and go get a snack in the cupboard. Lyanna was washing the dishes.

He pick up the snack he wanted then close off.

-You know sister,i had a weird dream today.

Lyanna frozen. Probably wasn't good thing.

-What dream did you have son?-Dad

"WHAT THE HECK DID HE ASKED HIM?!". Lyanna screamed in her head. She knew it was pretty stupidity asking this to a squizofrenic.

But it was too late.

-I dreamed that...Lyanna got married with Kyle Massey.

Everybody got choked with the food.

Lyanna can contains herself and idea was too ridiculuos.

-Yeah,yeah,little brother. I got married with him and you got married with Beyonce.-Laughs again

-No it's serious. He will be your husband!

Lyanna keeps laughing and pushes him.

-Go take your pills brother.

But he then gets mad and picks up her arms:

-NO I'M SERIOUSLY!I DREAMED THAT HE WOULD PROPOSE YOU IN OUR CHURCH!GOD TOLD ME THAT!

Lyanna got scared. He was having one of his psychotic episodes. He needs desperaly his chill pills.

-Mom?Where is his chill pills?

She got up.

-I go get them for you.-Mom

After gaving his chill pills,he was more calm. But nobody understood why he couldn't stop saying that Lyanna would get married with Kyle Massey.

They decide it to ignore it.

But it came a time that he was repeating so much that,that it was starting to annoy his couldn't watch the news and his son keeping reaping that shit was giving him and his wife a migraine.

He then calls his daughter:

-Lyanna,come here right now!

She goes.

-What?

-Your brother is giving me a headache with this bullshit. Here, take him to the movies. Just go out with him.-Give her money

She decide it to obey. It was an order for her father.

-Okay.

She put her hand on her brother's shoulder while he was eating doritos in the tabble:

-Hey,dad says that we should go out.

-To where?

-To the movies. Lets go.

They both go dressed and go.

They receive money for the tickets and for the subway. Neither one of them knew how to drive. Chris couldn't,he was sick and Lyanna didn't have learn yet. She put the money,her cellphone and his medications in her bag.

In the subway station,Chris sees a subway that it wasn't the correct one and says:

-Hey,sister,i think that we should get that one.

-Why?

-I feel it.

-Chris,that isn't the right one.

-I know!But i feel we should get that one!I think that God is teling me!

-No. We will get the right one. Now shut up.

He didn't listen and just runs towards the subway.

Lyanna scream desperatly:

-CHRIS!

She run after him.

He enters the subway.

She enters then grabs him by his arm:

-Let's get out here!

He pulls off his arm:

-NO!LET'S STAY!

-WE CAN'T STAY WE NEED TO GO!

She pulls his arm,but he pulls back. Then she do this again and he pulls his arm they keep with this for a since he was stronger than her,he won.

Chris then runs away.

-CHRIS!GET BACK IN HERE!

The doors close and now they couldn't leave.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the doors close,Lyanna look for her brother in the subway then sat next to him.

She sigh.

-Now what we gonna do?We don't even know where this subway is going!-Lyanna

-We do know.-Chris

-We know?

-Yeah,it's gonna take us to your husband!-He smiled

Lyanna explodes,she was already tired of him:

-CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!HE IS NOT MY HUSBAND!I AM NOT HIS WIFE!I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I EXIST!SO SHUT UP!

Her brother got scare and shut his mouth.

But then he said another stupid thing:

-See?This is why I'm taking you, for you to meet him!

-AAAAAARGH!

Sometimes her brother could be sooo annoying.

The subway kept moving. They were getting far,and far away from home.

-What we gonna do now?We are very far from home!Where is this subway is going?-Lyanna asked worried then looked to her brother

-What you were thinking?

He says guilty.

-At least you know where this subway is going?

Chris kept in silent.

-Chris?

-Chris...you do know where this subways is going right?

He pressed his lips.

-OH MY GOSH CHRIS!I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!-She slaps her own forehead-Oh my god!-Sigh-I know that you crazy,but you also have to be stupid?

He felt even more guilty now.

Lyanna was devastated. They both were losted. She was supporting her head on both of her hands and her elbows on her knees. She was curved on the sit.

Her brother sees that and put one of his arms around her shoulder:

-Hey,i'm sorry okay?But i'll compensate you.

-How?-She asks,looking at him

-I'll think about it.

-I would prefer if you figure it out a way for us to go back home.

-Ah...let's call mom or dad to pick us.

-Sure why not?All mom and dad wanna do right now is pick up their lost kids in the middle of the night in the other side of the city.

Suddenly,Chris sees something:

-Hey sis,i think we are not very far from home.

-Why do you think that?

-Look at the sigh:We are in manhathan.

She looked and it was true. Her family lived in Brooklyn. Was close.

Suddenly,chris had an another stupid idea:

-Hey,isn't in manhathan where it stays the madison square garden?

-Yes. Why?

He smiled.

Lyanna got worried:

-Chris,what are you thinkin...

He didn't even listen and just jumps out of the sit and runned towards the door.

Lyanna got after him:

-CHRIS!WHERE ARE YOU GOING?COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

-Sorry sis!But i wanna go to Kyle's concert!-Says him running

-BUT WE DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR THAT YOU FREAK!

-Don't worry!He will let us coming in!Afterall,he's your husband!

-CHRIS I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!

They already got out off the subway and now they were climbing the stairs.

Lyanna was running desperatly after him in the streets:

-CHRIS GET BACK IN HERE!

Her brother kept running towards the Madison Square Garden.

Everybody in the street found it strange that girl running after that boy.

Chris finally stop it,right in the entrance. Next to tons of people and two big body guards. The concert already had started. But there was still people trying to get in.

Chris just ignore it the line and put himself right in front of the entrance.

Everybody in the line get irritated with that and someone screamed:

-HEY!WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CROSS THE LINE?!-It was a dude

-My sister is married to Kyle Massey.-Says the freak

The dude look at him totally perplexed.

-Excume me,but you can't cross the line. Go back to the end of the line.-Says one of the bodyguards

-Sorry,but i can't do that.

-Why not?You are better than everybody else?-The other bodyguard asked

The two bodyguards laughed.

But Chris took that sarcastically statement seriously:

-Actually i am.

They both stoped laughing. They thought that he was talking seriously.

-Why?You are a VIP?

-EVEN BETTER!

The two men raised their eyebrows, surprised.

-You know the singer that is doing this concert?

-Yes.

-I know him.

-Yeah right.

-No it's true. I really know him.

-From where.

Chris answer full of proud:

-My sister will be married with him.

The two men got totally perplexed with the answer and kept silent for a second.

Then they explode of laughter.

-HAHAHA!YOU'RE SO FUNNY KID!

-SURE HE IS!I NEVER HEARD THAT BEFORE!

Chris didn't like that they laughed of him. When others laugh of him,he can get furious.

Lyanna finally approach him.

She is breathless after running behind him.

-Ahh...-breaths heavily-ah,finally i found you brother,let's go home.

She grabs his arms.

Chris did not move. He was looking furious to the bodyguards.

-Something wrong Chris?

Chris suddenly explodes and have a psychotic episode right there.

He jumps and tries to get in the concert by force. The two bodyguards and his sister tried to hold him.

-CHRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!CALM DOWN!-Lyanna

-NO!THEY LAUGH OF ME!NOW I WILL GET IN THERE AND PROVE TO THEM THAT THEY ARE WRONG!-Chris

-CHRIS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

-I TRIED TO TOLD THEM THAT KYLE WOULD BE YOUR HUSBAND BUT THEY DID NOT BELIEVE ME!

Lyanna freeze. He was having a psychotic delirium.

Before she figures it out what to do,her brother decide it to screw things even more up:

-YOU KNOW WHAT?SCREW IT!I WILL GET IN THAT CONCERT ANYWAY!

Chris somehow loosen himself of all the arms holding him and got in. Then he enter the concert running.

He hurts one of the bodyguards in the face.

He screamed:

-Ouch!

Chris was strong. He already had made martial arts in the past and have compet it when he was normal. Since his martial art was one of those of immobilize the person,he knew exacly how to untie himself from people.

The bodyguard was with his face injured. He hold his face with his hand.

Lyanna couldn't not believe in what her brother just done. But it wasn't the first time that he had done something crazy like that.

Once,he was with his mother shopping in the mall when suddenly he take a dislike with one of the guards.

-What you just say about me?!

The guard got confused:

-What?

Before the poor guy says anything else,Chris slaps him hard in the face. It was one of those paranoids of squizofrenics when they think that a person is saying something about them.

Her mother of course apologize. But it wasn't enough of course.

Like her mom,she imediatly appologize to the two bodyguards.

-I'M SORRY!I'M SO SORRY!HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE DOES!DON'T CALL THE COPS!

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!-The bodyguard with its face injuried asked.

-HE HAS MENTAL ISSUES!PLEASE DON'T CALL THE COPS!-Lyanna didn't know what to do

The two men look at her feeling sorry. Now they understand why he had say those things. A person that says the type of thing is definily not good of the head.

-I'm so sorry!i'm so sorry!I swear that i gave him his medication before we leave,but that wasn't enough to contain his anger. He feels a lot of anger when someone laughs of him.

The two bodyguards look at each other.

Lyanna was rubbing her tears.

-Allright,we get it. But what he does was really serious. We have to call the cops.

-NO,NO PLEASE!

-I'm sorry girl. But he hurted my partner.

-He didn't meant to!He don't know what he does!He has mental issues!

-We know,but that don't minimize the fact that he beat my partner and get in without ticket.

-You two don't get right?My brother is not legally responsable for what he does. He is mentally incapable. The law protect him. Therefore,calling the cops wouldn't worth it anything.

They both get shocked.

-So now that you two understand it,can i get in just to take him out?

Now they get suspicious.

-Wou,wou,wou...wait a second...you want to get in without ticket?

She realized their suspicion:

-NO!IT'S NOT WHAT YOU TWO ARE THINKING!I JUST WANNA GET IN TO TAKE MY BROTHER OUT!

-Sure you want.-He smiled sarcastically

Obviosly they were thinking that Lyanna and her brother must have settle that whole thing up just to get in without tickets.

But no,it was true.

But they thought that they were lying.

Lyanna thought about something them:

-I have an idea:Why one of you just don't go in there and bring my brother to me?!

They both thought about was too suspicious.

-How we know that you won't try to get in?

-Cuz if i get in you guys can call the cops.

They both get surprised.

-My brother is protected by law,but i am not. Cuz i'm normal. Just please,bring him to me,he can't get without his medication or he can hurt someone! Like he did to you!I'm serious!

The bodyguards kept thinking.

-I'm sorry,but we can't do that.

-Why not?!

-None of us have permission to leave our post.

Lyanna put her hand on her face. Her brother could NOT stay alone. He was dangerous without medication.

-Okay,i have another idea:Leave someone else here,in your place,another bodyguard,then get in.

-We also can't do that.

-WHY NOT?

-There's no other bodyguards than us.

-ARRRRGH!

She grabs her hair with both hands.

The bodyguards found that strange.

After a second,she had another idea,she whispers so no one else could hear:

-How about this:One of you get in there, and I stay here in your place. No one needs to know.

The two men got suspicious again:

-Wow,it looks like you have a lot of ideas right?

-Oh,it's because it's not the first time that he does this.-She looks down

-Really?

She looks up:

-Yeah.

Her look in her eyes sounded sincere. And sad.

Suddenly,she started to cry again. Her face was so cute and her tears so sincere,that one of them feels sorry for her:

-Fine. I'll pick him up.

She looks up smiling:

-Really?

-Yeah. But ONLY if you stay here young lady!Otherwise i will call the cops!

-I promise!Thank you very much!-Says her with her hands togheter smiling

The men opened the door and got in.

Lyanna was drying her tears with her sleeves.

-What does your brother has?-Ask the bodyguard worried

-Squizophrenia.

The guy got shooked:

-Wow...

-I know. But if he takes his medication,he gets normal again.

-Ah.

-Hey,i'm sorry that he hurts you face.

-It's okay.

-Really?

-Yeah. I also have a relative with that thing you know?

-Who?

-My aunt.

-i'm sorry. It must be hard for you.

-It is.

Lyanna kept waiting for minutes. The guy didn't comeback.

-Why is he taking so long?-She

-Must be because there are thousands of people in there.-He looked at her

-Oh yeah right.

Lyanna realized that this way,the guy would never find his brother.

So she takes out her cellphone of her bag and calls her lunatic brother.

-C'mom you freak,pick up!

But he did not answer. She tried to call him more for times.

He was not answering.

-Oh great!Where is he?!

She shut down the call,but keep waiting him call her. To make sure,she put the volume in the maximum.

-Hey,i remember now something that he said before he beats me and get in!

-What?

Suddenly,she remember:

-"I will prove to you two that you are wrong"-Lyanna repeat it

-Oh no!-Lyanna got her mouth loud open

The bodyguard too.

WHAT HER BROTHER WAS GONNA DO?!

Lyanna figured out:

-Oh no!I know what he is going to do!

-What?

-He's gonna try to get to Kyle!

The guy got shoocked:

-Your brother would be that crazy?!

-You have no idea what he is capable of.

She had a serious look on her face.

-Oh no!What we gonna do?!

-Just warn your bodyguard friends that there is a boy with mental issues after Kyle. So they can hold him. And tell them to NOT hurt my brother. He doesn't have fault.

She tooks out a few pills after her bag and put on his hand.

-Give him this. That will calm him down.

-Okay. I see if i can do that. But i can't do nothing untill my partner comes back.

-Okay.

His partner come back. He shuts the door.

-Do you saw my brother?

He nods in denial.

-NO!-She gets desperate

-I'm sorry. I couldn't find him. There are too many people in there.-He apologizes

She sigh.

-It's okay. I guess,i'm gonna have to stay here waiting for him to return.

She sats down in the floor waiting and crossed her arms.

-Wait,what do you said a few seconds ago about your brother trying to get to the singer?

Lyanna got up quickly:

-OH YEAH!YOU TWO NEED TO WARN THEM TO NOT HURT MY BROTHER!

-What is she talking about?-The other bodyguard didn't know it

-She told me that her brother could try to get to Kyle,the singer.

-WHAT?!

-He's insane. I thought you already had understood that.

-BUT THAT'S TOO INSANE!

-I KNOW!Just go get there and get my brother before he...

Lyanna looked to the parallel side of the street. Leaving by the backyyard door,closing the door,she saw a person with jeans and a black hoodie. The same outfit her brother was wearing. It was too dark,but even thought,she saw. She had a good vision. Especially in situations like that.

She did not think twice,she runs desperatly towards him:

-CHRIS!

The bodyguards runned after her:

-HEY!YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!

She didn't care,kept running.

When she comes close to him,she screams:

-CHRIS!

But it wasn't her brother.

It was Kyle Massey.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:Why this site does not have space for author notes?All the other fanfiction websites that i use has!Argh!Do what...i forgot to say that this story takes one year after the first movie.

Kyle was taking a break. It was in the middle of the concert. While this,a band was in the stage performing while he was getting prepare to sing again.

In all his concerts,Kyle always had the habit of running off for the backyyard door to take a breath. Some fresh air always made him feel better and energized to perform again.

He breaths in the pure air heavily.

Then start to make some vocal exercises.

He knew about the danger of some fan or paparazzi found him in there. But he did not care. Or better,he found the danger exciting. Kyle lives for danger.

About the contract,Kyle was taking seriously,but he was never going to abandon his sacred ritual just because of the contract. Not even for a night. ESPECIALLY in this night:The most important concert of his life.

Suddenly,while doing his vocal exercises,kyle heard someone scream in his direction:

-CHRISTOPHER!

When he heard someone calling him of the name of that loser,kyle get extremaly mad, and screamed back:

-I AM NOT HIM!

Then he pushes hard the person without thinking.

The person was pushed so hard that she hit her head hard on the ground.

When Kyle got more calm,he realized that he had pushed a girl. She looked unconcious.

A little bit of blood dropped out of her forehead. Kyle had hurt her. If he did not had killed her.

Realizing his mistake,kyle got worried.

"Oh no!What i've done!If someone sees what i did to her i'm screwed!That will be in the headlines tomorrow!"

As usual,he cares nothing about the others. He only cares about himself.

"Wait,what if i go now,nobody will see what i did to her. Yeah,great idea!"

The selfish prick just turn back. Back to his concert.

Leaving the poor girl unconcious in the floor.

The bodyguards just have reached Lyanna. They saw her in the floor unconcious,bleeding. They got shooked:

-Her brother did that with her?

-Probably was,she told me he was without medication.

-What's the problem if he get without it?

-Without medication he can get agressive.

-Ah.

One of them crouch to awake her:

-Hey girl,wake up.-He shaked her

-HEY,WAKE UP!

She did not awake.

-Oh no.

-What's the problem?

-She doesn't awake.

Enjoying the bodyguards were distracted,a lot of people were getting in without tickets.

-HEY!

The bodyguards had to leave her to get back to their post.

Lyanna stayed in there alone. Unwaken.

The band still was singing,they did not wanted to leave the stage,so kyle had to take another break.

-Selfish pricks!They just wanna the stage for them!Argh!-Screamed kyle angry closing the door

He looked to the ground and saw that girl again on the floor. She still was unwaken and bleeding.

He tried not to care. It wasn't his problem. Even if he was the responsable for that.

But suddenly,a gang of boys was walking in that direction. They look dangerous.

They were getting close to her.

Kyle could not pretend he didn't care anymore.

-AHH,DAMIT!

Without thinking,he runned towards her.

He tried to shake her:

-HEY!AWAKE!

She just moaned:

-Umm...

-AH GREAT!

He had to carrie her in his arms and take her to the hospital. He called his limosine and ask the driver to take him to the closest hospital.

In the hospital,he screamed caring her in his arms:

-Hey!This girl needs medical treatment!

-Sorry,but you have to wait.-Says the recepcionist

Kyle took off his glasses and "flirt" with her:

-I'm Kyle Massey you know?I never wait in lines. So why won't you help me so i can get back to my concert...babe?-His voice was super charming and smooth

The women smiled and imeaditly help him.

-SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!HE NEEDS A DOC...

-SHHH!Nobody can know that i'm here!It's a secret!-He put a finger in his lips

-Oh,i got it.-She smiled again. Hypnotized by him

When the nurses finally attend her,they bandage her head. It wasn't necessary stiches. But her head hit hard on the ground. So they said she would feel a headache.

Finally free from her,he was about to leave. When...he saw her sleep.

She was really cute. Kyle felt a strange feeling, like he had already knew her.

"Nah!This is bullshit!I've never seen this girl in my life!"

He was about to leave,when she awake.

-Ummm...brother?

Kyle got confused:What she just call him?!

Lyanna couldn't see his face,he was turned back and with a hoodie,so she just deduce that it was her brother,by the clothes.

-Brother,what happened?-She asks

Kyle sigh and rolls his eyes. He hate to do that,but he had to explain himself for her,since he hurts her.

Still on his back,he answer:

-I pushed you and you felt into the ground. Then you get unconscious.

Lyanna found that voice strange and familiar at the same time:

-Chris?Is that you?

He thought about answer,she would scream if she saw him,but had to answer,since she asked:

-No,i'm not him.

Then he turned back at her.

Lyanna saw a boy with dark glasses and a dark hoodie,couldn't saw the face. But she knew it was not her brother.

-Who are you?

He walked next to her and took off his glasses and his hood.

Lyanna could saw it was Kyle Massey.

She got shooked.

-DON'T SCREAM MY NAME!FOR GOD'S SAKE!

She got scare by his scream.

She got paralised,shooked and confused: WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

-Oh my god...-she put her hand in her head-how hard i hit my head on the floor?

Kyle gets confused:

-Why are you asking this?

She answers:

-Cuz i think i'm seeing things.

-What kind of things?

-Really,REALLY bad things.

He got worried:She was allucinating?

He sat on the bed,next to her:

-What are you seeing?

-You won't believe me if i tell you.

-Tell me.

-Okay...-she looked the other way-i'm seeing that singer.

-What singer?

She look at him again:

-Kyle Massey.

He got confused and shooked:She was thinking that HE was an allucination?!

Sudenlly,she started to slap him in the arms:

-Damn it Chris!This all your fault!You kept repeating his name the whole night and now he stayed in my head! Now i'm seeing his face on you!Thank you very much!

And kept slaping him hard.

Kyle holded her arms,angry:

-HEY!I'M NOT AN ILLUSION YOU FREAK!I'M THE REAL KYLE MASSEY!

Lyanna kept silent again. Then she started to laugh.

-For the blood of jesus brother!Isn't already enough what you already did the whole night?

-What you mean?

-Oh please!Kept repeating that i was gonna marry kyle massey so much that dad had to made us leave the house,run towards the wrong subway, make us get lost,then made me chase after you until the madison square garden,then have a psychotic episode and force the entry into Kyle's concert, threat to get to kyle,slap a guard,get lost into the arena for minutes,answers none of my calls just so i could find you thirty minutes after in the backyard door and you push me into the ground and made my head almost cracks. AND NOW ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE KYLE HIMSELF?!THAT'S IT!I'M GONNA ASK TO MOM AND DAD TO INTERN YOU IN A CLINIC!

She beats him again in the head.

Kyle couldn't believe in what he heard: that girl's brother was totally crazy. Now he felt even more guilty for pushing her. And a little of bit of sorry for her too. Which was rare,kyle never use it to feel empathy for anyone besides himself.

Calmly,he tried to explain to her again:

-No. You're not understanding. I'm REALLY Kyle Massey. The REAL one. Not your brother.

Lyanna,look at him again shooked. Her brother was really sick. Way sickier than she thought. It could just be a strong psychotic episode. He really put in his head this singer.

She signs and holded his hand:

-Chris,can you do me a favor:Go get some painkillers for me and chill pills for you. You need it. Seriously.

Kyle was starting to get really angry:She STILL was skeptical?!

He grabs her shoulders:

-IM NOT YOUR BROTHER!I AM KYLE MASSEY!

She looks at him terrifying:

-I'm scared.

Kyle snarl of anger. And then let go off her shoulders.

She falls into the bed. Convinced that her brother was absolute insane.

-Fine!If you don't want to believe me,then don't!I'll be right back.

He lefted. Closing the curtains.

Lyanna was still scared.

She wishes so bad her brother could be normal. And that allucination go away. And that headache stoped.

Sudenlly,her cellphone rings.

She pick up:

-Hello?

-Lyanna,it's me. Where are you?!

Lyanna paralized when she heard that voice.

-CHRIS?!

-Yes it's me,where are you?

-What are you talking about,i'm in the hospital!And you're here with me!

-Hospital?What are you talking about? What happen?

-You push me and i hit my head on the ground.

-No i didn't do that.

-Of course you did. You don't remember?

-What are you talking about?

Lyanna get confused:

-Chris,it wasn't you in the backyard door?

-Sis,are you okay?

Asked him worried.

Lyanna realized that it wasn't him who had pushed her:

-Wait,if it wasn't you,then who was...

Kyle open the curtain. He had come back.

He had two small cups in his hands. One of them had water and the other pills.

-Hey,i bring you what you ask me,painkillers and water for you,but nothing for me. Cuz i don't need chill pills. I'm not crazy.

It was true,but the people who had to work with him would probably disagre with the last statement. For them,it would be nice if kyle took it a few chill pills sometimes. He had such a hot temper.

Lyanna got scared and rapidly move towards the wall,protecting herself.

Her brother kept saying in the phone:

-SISTER?SISTER WHERE ARE YOU?

-Don't worry with me. I'm okay.-She turned off the phone

Then she asks the boy in front of her:

-W-who are you?-Ask her stuttering

He sat on the bed next to her again. He offer the pills and the water. Then put his cellphone on the bed.

-I already tried to told you who i am three times. If you don't want to believe me, then that's your problem.

Lyanna finally get a clue:

IT WAS THE REAL KYLE MASSEY!

And he TRIED to told her,but she didn't believe him!

Worse,she treat him with intimacy:Screamed with him,opened her heart for him,beat him,slap him and holded his hand thinking it was her brother.

Lyanna never got so embarassed in her life. Her face was red like a tomato and if she was an ostrich,she probably would stuck her head into the ground.

He realized her face was red and asked:

-Are you okay?

She just nods in affirmative.

-You don't seem okay. You're red.

She gets even more red.

Now he got worried:

-Are you with fever?

He put it his hand on her forehead.

-Don't feel like you with fever. But you are a little bit warm. Want me to call the nurse?

Lyanna was paralised and embarrased. She was a little shy.

Kyle get a clue:

-Wait,are you embarrassed because of me?

He laughed.

If it was possible for a human to die of shame,embarassment would be Lyanna's causa mortis.

But even thought she was a little bit shy,she decide it she HAD to say something to him,or she would look like a total moron:

-N-no.I'm fine.

-Yeah right.

He laughed again.

Lyanna just kept in silent.

-You're not going to say something?-He asks

-S-sure. I admired a lot your work. Thanks for the pills and for the water. Sorry for screamed to you, i thought you were my brother,because you are wearing the same clothes as him. Bye.-She says a little fast because of nervosism

Then she took the pills and the water.

She was being polite,but Kyle felt he was talking to a robot rather than a fan.

-Wow!No need that formality. I'm not the president of the united states neither the principal of your school you know?

-Sorry.-She was being polite again

-You already said this.

-Sorry!-Answer again

Kyle raised his eyebrown. Lyanna decide it to keep her mouth shut.

-It's okay,you know. If you want you can freak out and scream my name,i don't care.

-But you told me for not scream your name.

-Oh yeah right!-Slaps his forehead

They both kept in silent.

But this whole akward silence was killing kyle. He hated silence.

He grab her shoulders:

-OKAY!FORGET WHAT I SAID!JUST FREAK OUT!SCREAM MY NAME!

-What?

-SCREAM MY NAME!

-But i thought you celebrities hate when we freak out and scream. Isn't that annoying?

Kyle got speechless. He thought he never heard someone said that before.

-Yeah...that's true. We found annoying. But...we also like it.

-Oh,but why do you want me to scream?

-I hate silence.

Lyanna found this akward. She loves silence. But decide it to do it just to please him:

-Okay.-Breath in,preparing to scream-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!OH MY GOOOOD!YOU'RE KYLE MASSEY!I CAN'T BELIEVE!OH MY GOD!I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF!JESUS HOLD ME I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!

Kyle got totally speachless. That was the most faked,forced and overly dramatic reaction he ever seem. She probably was messing up with him.

She continue,this time crying:

-OH MY GOD!-cries-It's Kyle Massey!-I can't contain my tears!This is sooo saaaad!Ahhh!-Cries more

Obviously there weren't tears on her face. It was a fake cry.

-I'm crying so much for being in your presence!Please Kyle hug me!

She opened up her arms.

But Kyle did not hug her,just look at her with a serious face:

-Are you making fun of me? -_-

Sudenlly,Lyanna explode of laughter. Of course she was joking with him.

Now Kyle was the one who didn't knew what to say.

-Hahaha!Sorry. I was just kidding.

-Really?I didn't even notice!-Say him sarcastically

-Ahh...

Sudenlly Lyanna fainted.

-Are you okay?-He got worried and shaked her

Lyanna raised three fingers up:

-And that's the third type of fan,people!

-What the hell?!

She got up and look at him:

-The third type of fan.

-There are types of fans?!

-Yes. The first one is the screaming fan. She is surtanly the most annoying. The second one is the crying fan. You even try to hug her to try to make things better,but that's just make things worse. And the third type...well,you don't need to worry about her.

-Why?

-She faints. Oh my god!You're Kyle...-She fells off in the bed again

Kyle exploded of laughter. That was so true. She was really funny. He liked her.

-Haha!You're funny!

-Thank you. ^^

-And what type of fan you would be?The embarassed one who blushes?Hahaha!

She blushed imediatly. It was true.

Her cellphone ringed again.

She had to pick up:

-LYANNA!SWEETHEART WHERE ARE YOU?!

-Mom?

-Your brother called us!He told us what happened. And that you dissapeared!Where are you?

-I'm in a hospital.

-A HOSPITAL?!

-Calm down mom!I'm fine!It's just that someone pushed me and i felt in the ground and hurted my head.

-Oh my god sweetie are you okay?

-I'm fine now. The nurses already gave me painkillers.

-Good. Wanna us to pick you up?

-Ah,wait a sec.

She cover her cellphone for her mother don't hear,then whisper:

-Kyle,what's the name of this hospital?

-Saint Vincent.

-Saint vincent mom.-She said in the phone

Then cover it again.

-Thank you kyle.-Answer her whispering again

-Why are you whispering?-Asked him whispering too

-Cuz i don't want my mother to know that i'm talking to you.-Answer her whispering

-Why?

-It's complicated.

Her mother in the cellphone got worried:

-Lyanna?Who you're talking to?

-Oh it's just the doctor.

-Really?Let me talk to him then.

-No you can't!

-Why?

-He already left.

-Okay. I will tell your father to put this name's hospital in the GPS then he will pick you up. While this,i will pick up your brother in the Madison square garden cuz he already called me to pick him up.

-Alright.

She turned off the phone.

-Well,i guess it's time for me to go. Gotta go back to my concert.-Kyle say getting up

-Oh...-She didn't want him to leave-Goobye, was a pleasure and honor to meet you.^^

He like the fact that she was sweet.

He smiled.

-Was a pleasure to meet you too.-He was about to leave,when he remember something important-Hey,what is your name?

-My name?

-Yeah,you know mine,but i don't know yours.

-Ohh,is Lyanna Stark.

-Lyanna Stark...-He repeat it slowly

-What?

-That's a pretty name.

Lyanna blushed again. Then smiled.

-Thank you.

Kyle lefted and closed the curtains.

Lyanna breathed heavily trying to understand what just happened.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED"?

She screamed in her head.

Kyle liked a bit to talk to that girl, but he was eager to come back to his concert. His carrer in first place. Always.

But when he was on the reception of the hospital ready to leave,he saw a few paparazzis with cameras in there.

"WHAT THE HELL?!HOW DID THEY FOUND ME?!"He asked himself confused

Then he looked at the other side and saw that recepcionist talking with a paparazzi.

"It was her. She told them that I was here!Damn it!"He runned desperaly the fastest possible he could away of that reception

He hide himself in the bathroom.

"Damn it!What the hell i'm going to do now?!"

There was just one person he could ask for help now.

Lyanna was in her bed,thinking:

"Did that really happen?I really talked to Kyle Massey?Or that was just an allucination?"

She thought that probably was. It was impossible that could be really him.

"Umm...do what."

But if it wasn't him,she would like to know what really happened.

"Wait!What if that wasn't Kyle but...an impostor of him?"

"Umm...he only told me he was kyle massey after i told him that i was seeing him. Umm...suspicious"

"Oh wait,he ask me to not scream his name before. So probably it was really him."

"But still could be an impostor. I don't know."

While she was thinking about this with a hand on her chin,Kyle appear in exacly that moment in her bed again,closing the curtains.

-LYANNA!-There was a desperate tone on his voice

Lyanna got worried:

-Kyle,what happened?

He was breathing heavily.

-I got a problem.

-What problem?

-The looby is full of paparazzis. They found out that i was here.

-How?

-A recepcionist that i talk to when i got here told the paparazzis that i was here.

-Oh,this is horrible!

He got close to her:

-I need your help.

-What you mean?

-I can't leave here without being noticed!

-Ohh,what you want me to do?

-I don't know!You can drive?

-No.

-Great.-He sat on her bed

-Wait!I had an idea!

-What idea?

-My father will pick me up soon here,we could drive you.

-Ohh...

-What?

-I only walk on limosines.

Lyanna roll her eyes. What a spoiled brat.

-Fine Kyle,if you prefer,you could take a taxi cab or a subway to go back to your concert. You're free to choose.

Kyle snarled of anger again. He hates the idea of using taxi cabs,subways or any public transportation,that for him are disgusting and unhygienic. This is why he only walks on his personal cars or limosines. But his cars were in LA, where he lives, of course.

He didn't like the idea of walking on the car of a girl he barely knew,but he didn't have another option.

-Fine!What other choice do i have?

Lyanna feel insulted that he only want to take the drive because there was no better option,but she pretented not to care.

Note:I need to remind that this is only BASED on Starstruck,but it doesn't mean that is exacly the same okay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:Hey guys,i put a lot of effort to resemble a lot of favorite teen movies. So enjoy it! :)**

When Lyanna's father arrived at the hospital in his car to pick up his daughter,he had a surprise:Previously in the phone ,she called and told him that a friend she met in the concert needed a drive to come back home. He didn't like it the idea of Lyanna talking to a stranger,and refuse it. But his daughter insisted so much that he gave in. But when he saw "the friend",got shoked. Couldn't helped it and asked:

-Wait!

-What?-Lyanna asked worried

-This way it won't do. I won't drive him.

-Why?Something wrong?

-Yes. You didn't told me it was...

Lyanna and Kyle both swallow dry.

-A boy.

-Huh?-She asked confused

-You didn't told me it was a boy.

-Oh...Didn't I?

-No.

Her father thought it was a girl when she said "friend" on the phone. So it was a stranger that she met in the concert AND was a boy. Now that he REALLY didn't like it the idea.

-I'm sorry dad. But i thought you wouldn't care.

The truth is that Lyanna kinda of omitted the gender of her "friend" when she asked him to pick them in the phone,mading her father think that it was a girl. This is because both her father and brother were a little bit protective of her when it comes to boys. They didn't like to leave her alone with them. She was their little princess.

Once she was doing a school work with a boy of her school in the living room of their house and her father and brother threat him to leave before they "teach him a lesson". The poor guy left running.

-If he's a boy,i DO care.

-But dad please,he has no one else to drive him!

-Really?-He asked looking to Kyle

-Yes!He doesn't!-Lyanna

-I asked for him.-Said her father serious

Kyle just nods in response.

-Alright. Come in.-Says her father

Already in the car,her father asked him:

-So...what is your name?

Her father couldn't see his face because it was covered with his hood and sunglasses.

Lyanna was in the front sit,next to her father, who was driving. Kyle was in the back sit,with his arms crossed,chewing the inner side of his cheek and looking at the window. He was a bit cranky for not being walking on a limousine or his precious cars.

Lyanna tried to answer:

-He's name is...

Kyle look at her by the rear view mirror and noded in negative. He was telling her for not to reveal his identity to her father. Even with sunglasses,she understood what he meant.

-I asked for him sweetheart.-Her father answer again

Lyanna look at kyle by the rear view mirror. She was telling him for answer.

He understood:

-Alex.-Kyle answer very low. For her father don't reconigze his voice

-Alex?-Dad

-Yes.

Of course he made that up.

-Alex of what?

He wanted to know his lastname.

-Dilaurentis.

He made that up again. Dilaurentis was the lastname of a family who were his neighbors when he was a kid. Alex was a friend of him.

-Oh. Where did you met my daughter in the concert?

Now they both freeze. What they would answer?

Lyanna tried:

-We met...in the back door.

Kyle raised his eyebrowns worried.

Lyanna noded and smile to him in response: "It's okay,we can tell him this". She meant. He understood.

-Why?What happen?-Her father wanted to know

-Well,after chris dissapear,i was looking for him, then i saw a boy coming out of the back door,i thought it was chris,by the clothes,so i runned after him. He probably also confuse me with someone else and he pushed me and i felt on the ground.

-WHAT?YOU PUSHED MY DAUGHTER?!

-It was an accident!-Both Kyle and Lyanna answered

-ACCIDENT OR NOT,WHY YOU PUSHED MY DAUGHTER?!

Before Lyanna say something,Kyle answered:

-I was angry because she called me of something i don't like it.

-ANGRY?THIS IS WHY YOU PUSHED HER?!

-I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT OKAY?-Kyle raised up a bit his voice

-WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT?YOU MEAN YOU WERE DRUNK?

-NO!

-DAD!STOP MAKING HIM QUESTIONS!-Lyanna tried to calm things down

They both kept quiet. And a little cranky.

-So,were do you live?So i can let you in your house.-Her father asks. He already want to get ride of him.

-You can let me in the Madison Square Garden.-Kyle answers

His manager obviously called Kyle to ask where the hell he was when he dissapear. Kyle answered that he was in the hospital because he hurted a girl and she needed medical treatment. He also said that he will took a little bit to return,so he ask his manager to make the band that was playing in his place to hold the crowd a little bit while he returns. His manager obeyed.

-Madison square garden?Why?

-Cause...cause i wanna finish watch the concert.

-Oh?Kyle Massey's concert?

-Yes.

-But,are you sure they gonna let you return?After you left?-Her father laughs

-No problem. I buy another ticket.

-Okay. But...

-What?

-Don't you think it's too dark to wear sunglasses?It's night!-Her father laughs again

Kyle thought of something:

-Is to protect my eyes.

-Protect from what?

-From the lights. On those concerts,there's always too much flashes from the cameras.

He wasn't lying. It was exacly because of this reason that he was using the sunglasses in first place. The second reeason obviously,was for people not reconigze him.

-Allright.

-Enough with the questions dad?-Lyanna smiled sarcastically

-Sure.

-Great.-Lyanna

-One more thing.

-Oh no!-Lyanna

-Your voice sounds too familiar for me. Are you sure that we never met?

Lyanna freeze.

-No. I'm sure.-Kyle

They were already in the madison square garden.

-But are you sure...

-Yes I'm sure. Must be just coincidence. Bye.

Kyle opened the door and left.

Her father was speechless:

-He didn't even thank me!That was rude.

-I'm sorry. Maybe he forgot.-Lyanna

-Forgot nothing!That boy is rude!

Her father didn't even know that it was kyle and already had noticed that he was rude. Lyanna found this Impressive.

-Yeah you right.-Lyanna agreed. It was true.

Lyanna and her father both got back home and Kyle got back to his concert.

Lyanna watched the concert in her bed,by her TV:

The crowd got crazy when he got back in the stage:

-HEY EVERYBODY!I'M SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!AN UNFORESEEN EVENT HAPPENED TO ME,SO I TOOK A LITTLE BIT TO RETURN!BUT HERE I AM!

Lyanna smiled,cuz she was the "unforeseen event".

Then he started to sing one of his sucess:

I've tried playing it cool

But, when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky

You are my kryptonite

You keep making me weak, yeah

Frozen and can't breath

Some things gotta get loud

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So, get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing and

You've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

Some things gotta get out

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So, get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my mind

And c'mon, come in to my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing and

You've got that one thing

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Lyanna watched all the rest of the concert very happy and singing along with him. Then she turn it off the TV and got to sleep.

After Kyle finished his concert,he got back to the hotel he was in:Hilton Times Square.

He took off his clothes and go take a shower.

After the shower,wrapped in a towel in his waist,with another towel drying his hair,kyle was looking for his phone.

It wasn't in his bed. Then he look on the pocket of his jacket. Wasn't in there. Then in the pocket of his jeans. Wasn't in there either.

-Oh no!-He screamed

He look for his cellphone everywhere:In his clothes again,in the bed,under the bed,in the floor,in the bathroom.

It was over. The cellphone dissapeared.

-NO!-He screamed desperaly grabing his blond hair

He thought. And thought. While he was thinking, he was pacing up and down with a hand on his chin.

He thought about calling the hospital from the phone of the hotel to ask if his cellphone was there.

But the recepcionist(another one)told him that there was no cellphone in there.

He asked her to check the beds. The one he was talking to Lyanna.

She said that if there was a cellphone forgotten in there,the janitors would already give to the lost and found.

He asked her to check the lost and found.

She did. No cellphone.

-DAMN IT!

-I'm sorry.-She apologize

-Oh wharever.-He turn it off the phone angry

The recepcionist found strange that he did not thank her.

-That was rude.-She said. After he turn it off.

-What I'm gonna do now?!-Kyle says

Sitting in his bed,he rubbed his hair and had an idea.

He grabed the phone and typed a few numbers.

Lyanna was slepping in her room. She was with a headache because kyle had pushed her to the ground. But it was worth it. She had met him. Because of this,she was smiling. Happy.

Suddenly,a cellphone started to ring.

She yawn. Picked her phone,next to her bed and refuse the call.

Then got back to sleep.

The cellphone ringed again.

Lyanna then grab her phone and turn it off.

The cellphone ring again.

Lyana then grab her cellphone and take the batery out. She wanted to sleep. She didn't care who was.

But the unthinkable happened:The cellphone ringed again.

Lyanna widened her eyes:WHAT KIND OF CELLPHONE RINGS WITHOUT BATTERY?!

Obviously there was something wrong.

She got up and turn it on the light of her lampshade.

She examinated her cellphone. It was without battery. So obviously the sound wasn't coming from that.

She look at her desk:The sound was coming from her bag.

She opened her bag. She found a cellphone ringing in there.

-Wait,this isn't my cellphone!

She didn't know who was calling,but she had a feeling of who could be. She answered the phone:

-Hel...

Before she even finish,the other person in the line screamed angry:

-WHY DO YOU TOOK SO LONG TO ANSWER! I CALLED FOR TIMES!

Lyanna got scared.

-I-I'm sorry.

-SORRY WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING!WHY ARE YOU WITH MY CELLPHONE?!

Lyanna widened her eyes:IT WAS KYLE AGAIN! AND SHE WAS WITH HIS CELLPHONE!

-I-I don't know kyle.

-You don't know?YOU DON'T KNOW?

-I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!

-YOU STOLE IT!

-NO I DIDN'T I SWEAR!

-LIAR!

-I'M NOT LYING KYLE!I SWER I DON'T KNOW!

-SO WHY YOU ARE WITH MY CELLPHONE?!

-I don't know i...

Lyanna rubbed her head where it was injured and remember:Before she left the hospital,she pack all the stuff in the bed in her bag. Accidently, she put kyle's cellphone in her bag. She didn't know it was his cellphone. She thought it was her cellphone because it was in the bed.

Kyle left the hospital and didn't reminded of lefting the cellphone in the bed where Lyanna was. He forgot it.

-I'm sorry kyle,i guess i put your cellphone in my bag by mistake. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry.

-SORRY NOTHING!GIVE MY CELLPHONE NOW! YOU THIEF!

-I'M NOT A THIEF!IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

-Accident?Yeah right.-He laughed

-Listen,do you want your stupid cellphone or not?

She was angry because he called her thief and laugh of her.

-Don't call my cellphone stupid!

-Oh i'm sorry!What should I call him?

-You should call him Kyle Massey's precious cellphone.

-DO YOU WANT THIS THING OR NOT?!-Lyanna was already out of patience.

-Of course i want. But i don't know where you leave.

-I tell you the adress,then you come tomorrow and pick.

-NO!

-What?

-I WANT MY CELLPHONE NOW!

-Now?But it's too late at ni...

-I WANT IT NOW!

Lyanna sigh and rolled her eyes. What a spoiled brat.

She didn't have another choice besides gave him her adress and wait for him to pick his cellphone in her house.

Then she got back to sleep.

Kyle ask for his driver to take him to her adress.

When he arrived in her house,kyle pressed the doorbell.

He waited a little bit in the door.

Nobody opened.

It looks like no one had heared.

Then Kyle angry,without thinking twice, pressed the horn of the car. The driver got shooked.

The noise made Lyanna awake in a crack. She felt off her bed, screaming scared.

When she got up,rubbing her head,she walked towards the window and saw a limousine in the street and a person with a hoodie waiting.

-It must be him.

On her pijamas,she grab his cellphone and quickly come down the stairs.

In the living room,she opened the door.

-Better you have my cell...

Before Kyle finish,she just puts his cellphone in his hand then closes the door without saying anything.

Then she climb the stairs,back to her bed. She wanted to sleep. Was tired.

When Lyanna shut the door in his face,Kyle was speechless. HOW DARE THAT GIRL SHUT THE DOOR IN HIS FACE?!SHE KNEW WHO HE WAS!

Kyle got mad. He hated to be ignored. He wanted to tell her a lot of things for shuting the door in his face,but decided to do it later. He already had his cellphone in his hand.

-That b...how dare she...i'm kyle massey...she will regret...

Cursing her of anger,he walked towards his car.

When he enters,his driver tells him:

-Mister Kyle,we have a problem.

-What problem?

-Look back.

Kyle looked back and saw a car behind them.

-Oh great.

It was a paparazzi that had followed them obviously.

-What you want me to do mister kyle?-Driver

-Let me think.

Lyanna was sleeping again. In her sweet dreams.

Suddenly,the car horn ringed again.

Lyanna almost had a heart attack and felt of the bed again.

She got up and look at the window:It was him. Again.

She growl of anger.

She rapidly come down the stairs.

Opened the door:

-WHAT NOW?-Before he says anything,she already screamed.

-I...

-I ALREADY GAVE YOUR CELLPHONE!

-I know but...

-WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?

-WILL YOU LET ME TALK?!

Kyle thought the only thing he could do in that situation was asking Lyanna for help.

-What is it?

-Okay,look:-he look to both sides,to guarantee nobody was listening them-There's a guy behind me.-He point out a car in the other side of the street

Lyanna lifted her neck a bit and saw the car.

-So?Is he following you?

-Yes.

-Oh,why is he following you?

She yawn and rubbed her eye.

-Because he's an axe murder! Why do you think?

-I don't understand.

Kyle sigh.

-He's a paparazzi.

Lyanna wide her eyes:

-Oh!

-He followed me throught here.

-Until my house?

-Yes!

-Oh,what do you want me to do?

Kyle look down,of shame.

-I guess there's no better way of asking this,but...

-What?

He raise his head again:

-Can I stay in your house?

Lyanna got surprised:Kyle was asking to sleep in her house?!

-Oh...

-PLEASE!I'LL GIVE YOU A THOUSAND DOLLARS!

Lyanna could see he was desperate.

-But why can't you go back to your hotel in another car?In a taxi?

-Because he will knew that is me!It would be worthless!

The paparazzi got tired of waiting and got off his car,with the camera.

Lyanna saw him:

-Kyle!The guy!-She point out

Kyle look back and very quickly, without asking,he entered Lyanna's house pushing her and close the door. Then lock it.

Then turn his back,with his back leaned in the door breathing heavily.

-Wow,that was close.-He said

Lyanna was with her mouth wide opened:He just enter her house without asking?!

-I know,i'm sorry.

Before he even finish,the doorbell ringed.

Kyle runned and cover Lyanna's mouth.

He put a finger on his lips.

She noded,understanding.

The doorbell ringed again.

No one answer.

The paparazzi then decide it to look at the window.

Kyle runned and hide himself and Lyanna behind the couch.

The paparazzi,a guy with a camera,didn't saw any one in the house and lefted,in his car.

When they heard the sound of the car leaving,Lyanna and Kyle got out behind the couch.

-What was that Kyle?

-A paparazzi. He was chasing after me.

-But why he doesn't leave you alone?

-BECAUSE HE'S A PAPARAZZI! THAT'S HIS JOB!

-SHHHH!You will wake up my family!-She answered whispering

-Fine!I'm sorry!-He answer whispering too

Lyanna grabed his hand.

He found that strange.

-Hey!

-Come with me,i show you where you can sleep.-She said gentle

-Allright.

They both climb the stairs.

It was a house of three floors.

She,her brother,and her grandparents were on the second.

Her parents and two pairs of uncles and aunties stayed in the third.

In the second floor,next to the stairs,there was a spare room. It was for visits.

She opened the door. It was a simple room. With a bed,a wardrobe and a dresser,with a lampshade on it.

The bed was clean. With the sheets well folded. It was her grandma herself who set the bed.

But even if the room was good,Kyle didn't like it:

-I'm gonna have to sleep here?

To his eyes,was too plain. He was used to luxury rooms.

Lyanna felt insulted,and said to him,angry:

-Oh I'm sorry,here it's not a five hotel stars. But feel free to go to one if the room doesn't please your majesty. You're free to choose.

She crossed her arms.

Kyle knew he didn't have another choice. So he grumble of anger.

Lyanna ignore his grumble and opened the wardrobe. She pick up a blanket and offered to him.

He pick up the blanket.

-Will you stop whining now?

-Can't believe i'm stuck here because of you.

He said sitting in the bed,with the blanket.

Lyanna felt insulted again. She was about to leave, when she remember something:

-Hey Kyle,do you want to eat something?

-No thank you.

-Okay.

But then his stomach made a loud noise.

Kyle widened his eyes,of shame. He forgot to eat,when he lefted the hotel.

-Looks like you're hungry. Hehehe!-Lyanna

They both come down the stairs again.

She opened the cupbords and the refrigerator. Then closed.

They were now leaned in the sink.

-Okay,we have pasta, pie, tacos,pizza, hamburgers,lasanha,and if you want,i can make pancakes.-Lyanna

Kyle turn up he's nose. He didn't want to eat none of that.

Lyanna kinda already expect that. She knew he was a spoiled brat.

-Well,i'm sorry if it's not caviar. Here it's not a five stars restaurant you know?

-I know that!

-Then what you want to eat?

-I don't know. I don't want to eat none of these. But i don't have a choice,do i?

Lyanna thought about something:

-Hey,i have an idea.

-What idea?

-Why you don't pick your phone and order some food?Any food you want.

-You know,that's the best idea you had the entire evening!-Says him like that was the least she could do for putting him in that situation

Lyanna narrow her eyes.

Kyle pick up his cellphone and ordered chinese food.

A few minutes passed and the doorbell ringed.

It was a chinese guy with his food.

-Form of payment?

-Debit card.-Kyle said pulling his card

The guy gave him the card machine.

Kyle digited the numbers then pressed enter.

-You can pull your card.-The chinese guy said

He pulled. Then the machine printed the tax coupon.

The guy gave him the coupon and his food.

Kyle then shut the door in his face.

Lyanna found that rude and rushed to the door. She opened:

-I'm sorry. He doesn't have manners.-She tried to apologize

The chinese guy was already in his motorcycle.

-It's fine.

Then he left.

Lyanna closed the door. Then she walked towards the refrigerator and cut it a generous piece of pie, put it on a plate then pick up a fork.

It was strawberry pie. Her favorite.

She sat on the dinner table and eated the pie.

Kyle,without alternative,sat next to her. In the other side of the table.

He took off his glasses and hood. Then gave her a little smile.

She smile for him too.

Lyanna just now noticed that he was eating next to her. She got happy,inside.

 **Note:Sorry if it contains any mistakes. A few expressions may be wrong because english is NOT my first language,so i look up in the google translator for terms. But i know the google translator is not very accurate. So in case of any mistake,you guys can correct me okay? :)**


End file.
